


In The Dark

by luckoftheirish (luckyirish418)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Zayn loves Liam, anon tumblr request, for fun, liam loves zayn, they love to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyirish418/pseuds/luckoftheirish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam comes back to the hotel after stunting. He makes his absence up to Zayn with his mouth and hands by worshipping Zayn's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

It was dark when Liam stumbled into their hotel room. He’d been forced yet again to make an appearance with Sophia, even though all he’d wanted to do was watch a movie with Zayn. 

It was a requirement, as he’d been forcefully told and forced to leave without even saying good bye to Zayn. He had only a few moments to send Zayn a text apologizing for having to cancel plans yet again. He hadn’t even received a response. 

Sophia wasn’t a bad person; she just wasn’t his person and never would be. And while he couldn’t be mad at her for what was happening – he was mad at her, because he wished she’d stood up for him instead of against him. 

Shaking off all thoughts of her, he slipped into the bathroom and turned on the light. He shed all of his clothes and took a bracingly hot and very quick shower. Washing off all traces of her. It was their deal. Zayn always did the same after having to spend time with Perrie. Something he had to do less of now that Liam was being forced to spend more time with Sophia.

Liam dried off and ditched the towel, before shutting off the bathroom light and opening to door. He stood still for a few moments letting his eyes adjust. Once he could make out the shadow on the bed, he took a few tentative steps forward. Zayn was curled in the middle of their bed and if Liam wasn’t mistaken – he was sleeping in the t-shirt Liam wore on stage tonight. 

With a smile, he gently slipped into bed and wrapped Zayn’s sleeping form up in his arms. Zayn stretched and cuddled in without hesitation. “Li??” It was said in a quiet voice and muffled against Liam’s throat.

“Of course babe. I’m back and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize; I know it’s not your fault.”

“I know, but let me make it up to you?”

“You don’t have to make anything up to me Li. I know you would have been here if you could.” Zayn’s voice is drowsy, his face still buried in Liam’s neck, lips brushing as he speaks. 

Without another word, Liam runs his hands through Zayn’s hair pulling his head gently back so he can kiss him softly. Zayn is still sleepy and Liam molds their lips and bodies together, Zayn completely pliant beneath him. 

It’s been too long since Liam took the time to show Zayn how beautiful he is. While they’re on tour they don’t usually have enough time or energy to do more than rush, but tonight it’s going to be about Zayn.

Liam rolls them, so Zayn is spread beneath him – his legs draped along the back of Liam’s thighs. Liam slides his hands under Zayn’s, his, shirt. Zayn raises his arms indolently until Liam slides the shirt off tossing it to the floor.  

Zayn’s hands lower just as slowly. Slithering down Liam’s back, a soft moan escaping his mouth when they reach Liam’s ass and he realizes Liam is completely naked. 

Liam kisses down Zayn’s lean chest. Tracing the wings he knows by heart with his tongue, before pressing his own lips against the red outlined ones in the center of Zayn’s chest. He lingers everywhere. Scoring each nipple until Zayn gasps with sensitivity.  

There are no words between them. Zayn senses Liam’s need and lays himself bare. He moves where Liam’s hands and lips ask, caressing Liam to encourage the slow torture that is Liam’s lips exploring every inch of his obedient body. 

Liam slides further down Zayn’s body. While he tastes the individual muscles in Zayn’s stomach, he continues to stroke Zayn’s nipples. He can feel Zayn tense beneath him and arch his back for more, so he gives more.  
He traces his tongue along the edge of Zayn’s tight black briefs. Sneaking his tongue under gingerly until Zayn tightens his hands in Liam’s hair and groans out Liam’s name.  
Liam pulls Zayn’s briefs down his legs, chasing them with his lips. He doesn’t let his lips touch the hard cock pulsing and pressed against Zayn’s stomach. He does let his cheek skim along the head, the pre-come sticking in his beard. 

He grins when Zayn inhales sharply and tries to maneuver for more. Liam kisses his way along the inside of Zayn’s thighs, down over his knees and along the back of his calves.  
Liam slowly lifts Zayn’s legs onto his shoulders and he makes his way up, following the same path. He tongues and bites Zayn’s trembling thighs, leaving a path of wetness behind him.  As he reaches the apex of Zayn’s thighs, he feels Zayn curl his legs around his back as he takes Zayn’s balls into his mouth one at a time. Sucking, licking and fondling until Zayn is a mess of want. 

In direct contrast to every other motion he’s made, he swallows Zayn’s length down quickly. Liam revels in the sounds emanating from Zayn. 

“Fuck Liam.” Zayn can’t stay still and thrusts up into Liam’s mouth. Liam gags and his eyes water, but he doesn’t pull back.  He opens his mouth and gasps before sealing his lips again and letting Zayn fuck his mouth. “More Li…please…more…”

Liam lets Zayn continue his assault on his mouth.  He stretches his arm up and presses two fingers against Zayn’s lips. Zayn doesn’t hesitate, opening his mouth and slurping on Liam’s fingers until they are dripping with saliva. 

Liam pulls his fingers out with a pop bringing them down to press against Zayn’s hole. Zayn can’t keep the rhythm with his hips as he tries to press down on Liam’s torturous fingers. 

There’s a burn Zayn welcomes as Liam finally sinks his fingers into him. Liam pants at the tight grip Zayn has on his fingers. It’s sloppy after that. Liam licking along Zayn’s cock, while penetrating and stretching Zayn.   
Zayn grabs his cock, using his grip to slap himself against Liam’s lips as Liam’s fingers find that golden spot inside him.  He’s lit up and knows the sounds coming out of him are animalistic and his words are mumbled and incoherent. 

“Liam! Get up here!”

Liam pulls his fingers out as Zayn’s legs finally slide off his shoulders. He flips Zayn onto his stomach and grabs his hips.  Zayn lifts himself to his knees; ass in the air and waiting to be destroyed. Liam dives in, tonguing Zayn open.  Spitting on the clenching hole until saliva is dripping from Liam’s chin and Zayn is gaping and slippery. 

“Lube?” It’s said as Liam slides his chest against Zayn’s back until he can grab a handful of Zayn’s hair and turn Zayn’s head as he ravages his lips.

“No…just you babe. I want just you.” Zayn tongue invades Liam’s mouth and that’s all Liam needs. 

He lines himself up and with slow methodical movements he slides in.  “Don’t stop Liam. You feel so good.”

“So tight, Zee. Christ!” Liam stills briefly when he’s buried deep.  Before he can pull in a breath to ask if Zayn is ready for more, Zayn rolls his hips and Liam can’t stop his hips as his dick plunges deeper. 

Everything that comes next is a swell and stream of bodies crashing together. Zayn rolling his hips until with every heave Liam is pressing against that magnificent spot inside him.  His body feels like spun gold. 

He doesn’t know how long it’s been before he feels Liam lean back and grab his hips as he relentlessly pounds into him.  Zayn can’t wait any longer and he reaches down gripping himself and stroking in the same incessant rhythm that Liam is using on his ass. 

He explodes after only a few whacks and uses all the energy he has left to clench around Liam.  He knows the moment Liam let’s go as well.  He feels the pulse deep inside him. It’s wet and breathtaking.   
He collapses, feeling Liam’s brilliant weight fall on top of him. Liam moves only enough to slickly slide out of Zayn. 

They turn their heads to each other and share a kiss. Tongues brushing with a gentleness neither was feeling a few moments ago. 

“I love you babe.” Liam’s voice is hoarse from moaning and from having Zayn’s cock pressed against the back of his throat. “I know I’m crushing you, I’ll move when I can feel my legs again.”

“Don’t move.” Zayn says, before sealing their lips together. “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at livingwherethesidewalkends
> 
> (I have no clue how to hide the link) haha


End file.
